


纵情

by yxc199



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199
Summary: 来自神秘人士的约稿，爱梅“复活”“亡灵化”涉及：双性，2B装，触手，异物，产卵等关键字【纯肉】【慎入】
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	纵情

英雄已经很久没有独自一人放松过了，穿越两个世界比他想象中的更为忙碌，哪怕是光之战士也露出些许疲态。  
滚烫的热水冲洒在背脊上时，些许刺痛转瞬即逝，他立刻就已经适应了这种对于常人来说过于灼热的温度，高压的水流冲刷着皮肤舒缓了紧张的肌肉，光之战士没有抑制自己，发出了一声呻吟，紧绷的神经终于放松下来。  
他享受着这样的惬意，对着镜子抹了抹自己沾满水雾的脸，那些细小的疤痕在水汽中变得难以察觉，倒是越发疯长的胡子让他看起来有些邋遢。  
让他几乎要认不出自己了，人类用细小的刀片刮过下巴，然而这双擅长挥舞沉重武器与敌人战斗的手，却不适合这样的精细操作，在他好不容易收尾时却没控制好手里的力道，在下巴又增添了一道新的伤口。  
英雄仿佛不知疼痛，只是缓缓的放下了刀片，“你还真的是阴魂不散啊……“他低声说着，血珠低落的时候，他的身后有黑暗正在凝聚。  
“居然跟到这里来了，爱梅特赛尔克。”人类一边说着，一边侧过头去，他才看到伸到脸旁的黑暗，这双冰凉的手的主人便擒住了他的下颚，迫使他继续看着镜子，哪怕镜子中的景色从未改变，并没有映照出英雄身后的存在。  
“你看起来很失望……”爱梅特赛尔克的声音从他头顶上响起，他还能够感觉到对方说话时，紧贴着他脑袋的下巴传来的震动，还有那胸腔中的共鸣，虽然冰冷，却无比的真实。  
这个无影磨蹭着他的面颊，指腹缓缓的蹭过了那道新增的伤口，将那点红色抹去，“才一阵子不见，你就把自己折腾成这幅末样了。”  
那双手逐渐的向下移动，拂过颈部虽有所停留，最终还是轻轻的按在了人类的肩膀上，而属于爱梅特赛尔克的呼吸，也降落在他的耳畔，他只需要侧目就能看到对方的脸。  
但是人类英雄却始终凝视着镜子中孤身一人的自己，就连发梢的水珠，都不曾被人触碰，这个紧贴着他低语的男人只不过是一个亡者……  
然而对方的抚摸却变得越发的鲜明了，仿佛在汲取他的体温那般，就连贴上胸膛的手，都带上了些许的温度。  
亡者如同恋人般爱抚着他的身体，撕摩着那些新添的伤疤，但是嘴中吐露的却并非什么甜言蜜语，“变得更加难看了。”  
“……你特地来就是为了说这个吗？”人类战士咬了咬牙，转头就对上了爱梅特赛尔克的视线。  
无影有着和阿尔伯特相似的状态，但是这个男人看起来更像是来时黑暗的游魂，虽然散发着淡淡的苍白光芒，但是它越是明亮，周遭便越是黑暗。  
唯独那双金色的眼睛，鲜明的让人无法移开视线。  
“当然……还有别的目的。”当对方的嘴唇贴上面颊，磨蹭着吻住他的双唇的时候，英雄没有抗拒，哪怕无论是这个人还是这个名字，都应该是他的敌人。  
甚至是他亲手杀死的敌人。  
-  
当夺回了第一世界的夜晚后，他从未想过，在那个越发寂寥的房间内，会看到爱梅特赛尔克的身影。  
那样虚无而恍惚的形态，让他怀疑是自己的幻觉，他开始意识到也许这个男人在他心目中的地位比自己想象中的更为重要。  
“看来我的酒量退步了……”他坐在床边看着夜空下的幻影笑道，“居然会看到你，一定是你来了太多次的缘故……下次还是换个房间吧……”  
英雄嘀咕着向后倒去，强迫自己闭上眼睛不去留恋那虚假的幻想，但是属于亡者的手却贴上了他的面庞，“就算换个房间，我也会继续缠着你的。”  
他听到亡者的低语，人类没有睁开双眼，只是从眼中不住的涌出泪液。  
曾经这里的访客不仅仅是阿尔伯特一人，还有那个不死不灭之人。  
一开始，他以为那只是无影的恶作剧，想要扰乱他的心神动摇他的决心，但是长久的接触下，当他惊觉时，自己早就已经深陷陷阱无法自拔了。  
哪怕他知道，在谎言铺就的前路上，等待他的只会是绝望。  
不断前行的命运齿轮终究还是到达了终点，令他想不到的是，在于对方兵刃相向的时候，他的自内心没有任何的迟疑——  
也正是如此，他感到的是对自己更深的绝望和无奈，因为他早就习惯了……  
这是被称为英雄所必须背负的东西，哪怕再多的挣扎和不忍，在如此众多的生命和所谓的正确是非面前，他都必须抛下一切多余的情感去战斗。  
他会在战斗结束后缅怀，会在尘埃落定后前去献祭，却决不会在交战的时候犹豫——  
只是在那之后，他甚至没有时间静下心来回想，直至今日，酒精麻醉了他的大脑，让他变得比平日更为多愁善，才会看到那个亡者的幻象，甚至为此而哭泣……  
人类如此坚信着。  
但是那幻影的触摸却越发的逾越，仿佛是来自生者的爱抚。  
“你打算闭着眼睛和我做吗？”对方的询问让人类缓缓的睁开眼睛，黑暗之中爱梅特赛尔克的身形似乎比之前更为鲜明了，“还是干脆就这样让出你的身体，拯救世界的暗之战士被无影占据也是一个不错的故事。”  
“……”虽然稍稍被泪液模糊了视野，但是这一次英雄还是看清了身上的人，他有些迟缓的大脑拼劲全力的运转着，试图弄清楚现况，他甚至扭头去看窗户，来确认窗外的风景。  
“放心吧，是你赢了。”“……那为什么……”  
“我不知道。”爱梅特赛尔克耸了耸肩，他坐在人类的身上却丝毫不觉得自己的行为有问题，“回过身来就是这个样子了，你大可以放心，我这个样子没有实体，也没有什么阴谋诡计……但是我没想到你能够看到我……”  
他说着再次俯下身去，将手贴在了人类的颈部，“而且我还能够碰到你，让我忍不住想要尝试一下……”  
-  
那所谓的尝试只不过是无影恶劣的玩笑。  
也许，无论是杀死他，还是侵占他的身体复生，爱梅特赛尔克都已经尝试并失败过，无计可施下，那个男人才会就那样出现在他的面前。  
冷静下来后，英雄便弄清楚爱梅特赛尔克身上的情况。  
只是促成了阿尔伯特灵体的敏菲利亚早就消散，唯一的线索也已经中断，就连近乎于全知全能的爱梅特赛尔克自己都无法解答自身的存在。  
一个不被世界察觉亡者，无法干预，无法被映射……  
然而，哪怕当这一切成了既定的事实，作为亡者，爱梅特赛尔克绝不会像阿尔伯特那样的安分，作为同伴，更不会是一个甜蜜的恋人。  
在热气笼罩的浴室内，人类不得不承受对方充满了恶意的抚弄，那双温热的手在他大腿上新添的伤口处来回的抚摸着，让那里又泛起了血色。  
“别碰那里……”“那你希望我碰哪里？”无影低声询问，舌头几乎要舔过人类的耳廓。他将这个浑身赤裸的英雄禁锢在洗手台前，欣赏着对方在镜子里的模样，那个泛着水雾的镜面只能模模糊糊的映照出人类独自一人战栗的样子，却也因此显得格外的诱人。  
他的手逐渐朝着对方大腿内侧伸去，人类战士试图阻止，却被他的膝盖阻止而无法并拢双腿。  
“还好没有伤到这里。”“……怎么可能伤到那种地方。”英雄稍稍提高了声音，他试图保持理智，他并不希望每一次都如此轻易的被对方得手，更何况爱梅特赛尔克消失了数日，没有任何线索可寻，失而复得的失落感始终占据着他的内心。  
“你最近去哪里了……爱梅特赛尔克。”人类战士终于还是问出了心里的问题，爱梅特赛尔克的手微微一顿，在人类视线不可及的角度露出一个笑容，“你确定现在问这种无聊的问题吗，明明你已经知道答案了。”  
“……你去了帝国？”“看来大英雄不从我嘴里得答案是不会罢休了。”爱梅特赛尔克叹了口气，“就像你想的那样，我回了一趟帝国，找到了还完好的躯壳，但是我甚至没办法碰到那些身体……这样的回答你满意了吗？”  
“我还以为这一次终于可以彻底摆脱你了。”人类战士小声的嘀咕，爱梅特赛尔克显然不介意他的说词，这位亡者善于玩弄人心，自然不会因为这样一句话就被轻易的欺骗。  
“让你失望了，看来就算换一个世界，我也会继续缠着你的……”无影一边说着，一边提高了膝盖，磨蹭着人类两腿之间的秘密。  
那里有着一个本属于异性的器官，因为他的碾压而瑟缩着分泌出黏稠的液体，这样暧昧不明的快感，也让人类战士无法抑制的开始兴奋和勃起。  
“毕竟，除了我之外，还有谁能够接受你这样扭曲的身体呢，大英雄。”他的话语就如同涂满毒汁的针刺入人类的大脑，疼痛不堪却又因为被毒汁渗透开始感到麻木，甚至因此而倍感愉悦。  
在镜子中他就独自一人勃起着暴露出丑陋的痴态，但是那个人的存在却并非镜面可以抹去的。在镜子不可见的地方，那只手正在挖掘探索着他身体最为隐秘的部位。  
“只是这样就已经这么湿了，这个淫乱的身体真的可以离开我吗？”爱梅特赛尔克低声询问着，人类紧紧抓着洗手台的边缘维持着平衡，他可以清晰的感觉到对方的手指缓缓的撑开了那个入口，用食指沾弄着从中涌出的爱液，又忽然长驱直入几乎要将他从地面提起。  
虽然身位男性，但是却同时拥有着女性的阴道，这原本是他一个人的秘密，如今却不断的被这个无影玩弄着。强烈的刺激让他没能做出回答，俯下身去才不至于跌倒。  
“怎么了？这就站不住了吗。”“……快点……”人类战士哆嗦着说出了完整的词汇，他的阴茎挤压着洗漱台的边缘，那圆润光滑的凸边恰到好处的卡在了最为敏感的冠沟，哪怕只是呼吸，都像是在揉弄着性器。  
英雄吞了吞口水，无论是胀满的囊袋还是紧绷的肌肉已经都在期盼更加激烈的触碰，“不要再玩了……”还有那个，本不应该存在于他身上的器官，更是在渴望着被侵入。  
“面对这样的邀请……反而让我想要慢慢地来。”爱梅特赛尔克猛地将人类的身体向后扯去，当他的性器挤入大腿之间时，却又忽然放慢了音调，“毕竟你之前还在说想要快点摆脱我。”  
“爱梅特——”人类战士的话没有说完，就被对方忽然的抽送打断，那跟火热的阴茎碾过了他最为脆弱的地方，挤压着敏感的阴蒂，戳在了沾满精液的阴囊之上。哪怕没有插入，仅仅是贴着大腿内侧的摩擦，都带给他触电一般的快感。  
明明只是磨蹭却仿佛性交一般晃动着身体，被仿佛蹂躏的敏感点胀痛不已，只是最轻微的触碰都足以让他浑身痉挛。想要发泄的欲望越发强烈，当他伸出手握住自己的性器套弄的时候，却更加鲜明的意识到，渴望着高潮的并不仅仅是手中的这根性器而已。  
拥有着两种性器就像是在体内住进了两只狂乱的野兽，无论哪一只都需要被满足。  
人类战士难以维持平衡，越发的弯下腰去，但是爱梅特赛尔克却环住了他的身体，迫使他起身看着镜子里自己淫乱不堪的模样，明明是布满了伤疤的身体却泛着情欲的潮红，紧握着性器套弄着，虽然镜子里无法看到隐藏在其后的女性器官，但是那里涌出的爱液早就已经湿透了大腿。  
“如果被你的崇拜者们看到这个样子……”“要做就快点……爱梅特赛尔克。”也许是眼前的景象让他稍稍冷静了下来，但是体内的欲火可不会这么轻易的消散，这样不上不下的状况让人类战士感到焦躁。  
他主动的伸手抓住了那跟塞在自己腿间的阴茎，爱梅特赛尔克那副游刃有余的面孔似乎因此变得动摇，但是无影比英雄更加清楚这个身体的弱点，他按在对方肿胀的敏感点上轻微揉搓，就让人类战士浑身发颤的缴械投降了。  
“别急，今天我有别的打算，虽然身体没什么变化，但是我发现自己可以做的事情比想象得多。”无影的笑容让英雄背后发凉，他喘着气还没来得及质问，就发现洗手台上忽然升起了几根黑色的触手捆住了他的手腕，几乎是同时，更多触手从周遭生长而出将他束缚。  
“怎，怎么可能——”  
亡者不可能干预到世界，英雄迅速的抬头看向镜子，就如同他猜测的那般，镜面之内，这个空荡荡的浴室里仅有他一人，没有爱梅特赛尔克，也没有这些古怪的触手。  
只是才刚刚松了口气，镜子便扭曲延伸着变成了一只妖异，轻易的就擒住了他的脖子，将他扯入自己的怀中。  
他惊讶的发现，刚才那些触手已然紧贴着他的皮肤变成了衣服的模样，膨起的短裙和胸前的透视，还有空荡荡的背后，无论从哪一点看都与他不久前获得的女性装束无异。  
“你觉得哪些是真实的，哪些是假的？”爱梅特赛尔克站在他面前问道，他无法从对方的眼中看到任何答案，触手和妖异都有着冰凉的触感，就如同初次见到这位亡者时那般。  
“如果我可以干预世界你又该怎么办呢。”那只抚上他脸的手依旧有着温度，和身后的怪物截然不同，也让英雄陷入恐慌的心安定了些许，人类战士深深吸了一口气，才回答了爱梅特赛尔克的提问，“……我没想到你的兴趣这么独特……爱梅特赛尔克，把创造的力量用在这种地方，这些东西能够影响到的……应该只有我吧。”  
“毕竟活得久了，而且接下来不知道还会用这幅样子活多久。”亡者轻轻叹了口气，似乎真的在为自己的存在感到不安和困惑，然而他不给人类与之共情的时机，英雄身后的那只妖异，就忽然有了动作。  
人类可以感觉到有一根庞然大物挤入了两腿之间，那可怕的尺寸是人不可能拥有的。哪怕有裙摆遮掩，他依旧看到了从裙下冒出的黝黑而硕大的龟头。  
“等一下……爱梅特赛尔克……”他再一次感到了惶恐，想要去抓住面前的男人，可以妖异和触手都紧束着他的身体让他不能动弹，他就像是坐在那跟怪物的阴茎之上似得，对于是否应该夹紧双腿都感到茫然。  
这个由亡者创造的妖异在这个时候有所行动，宽大的手可以轻易的抓住他的身体，它就如同爱梅特赛尔克做的那样，用自己粗长的性器操弄着他的双腿之间，越发火热的温度，烫着他敏感的雌穴，也蹂躏着快要到达极限的囊袋和阴茎。  
“停下来……”他低头看着那跟怪物的性器变得越发湿润，怒张的龟头也开始分泌出粘腻的爱液，沾满了黑色的裙摆看起来淫秽不堪。原本平滑的性器就像是要加剧对他的折磨似得，忽然鼓起了无数的凸起，那些柔软的肉刺在滑过脆弱的器官时，让他几乎要尖叫出声。  
“爱梅特赛尔克……停下来……快点……”然而那个恶劣的无影，却只选择听到他自己想要听到的话，骤然加速的抽送就让身下的音节统统消失在紧咬的牙关之中，他怒视着那个一脸笑意的男人，终于再也无法控制自己，哆嗦着在异物的操弄下到达了顶端。  
凸起的肉刺准确无误的抵在脆弱的阴蒂之上，射精带来的痉挛让身体不由得颤抖，那时轻时重的挤压，和穴口传递而来的热量，让人类呜咽着迎来了双重的高潮。淫靡的爱液尽数喷洒在妖异的性器之上，而满溢的精液也彻底脏污了白色的内裤。  
他喘着气浑身瘫软，已经顾不上从妖异怀中挣脱了，抓着他身体的那双手似乎在细微的磨蹭，发软的腰部因为这样的蹭弄而变得更加无力，直到他听到布料被撕扯的声音。  
本就由触手变作的裙摆，在被撕扯开的时候迅速胀大化为了原样，这些沾满了精液的黑色触手摇晃着贴上了他的身体，挤入衣物之中，就像是渴望回到他身上那般，但是这看似单纯的行动，却夹杂了太多的欲望，一次次的蹭过他的乳尖，抚弄着他敏感的地方。  
此时他也终于可以看到腿间的那跟巨物的尺寸，它正在缓缓的抽出，却并非打算就此撤离。身后妖异的呼吸如此的粗重而急促，它满涨的情欲即将到达极限，急切的想要找到发泄的地方。  
意识到这一点的人类终于露出了惊恐的神情，试图与之抗争，但是高潮过后的身体面对妖异的力量毫无还手之力。  
“你可以求我帮忙。”爱梅特赛尔克托起他的下巴让他看着自己，金色的眼睛里看不清到底是什么样的情绪，“当然……帮不帮就看我的心情了。”  
“……你这个……混蛋——”在此之前他已经祈求了那么多次，爱梅特赛尔克都没有停下，现在却说出这样的言论，让人类战士感到一阵恼火，他的咒骂话音刚落，无影就把它当做了最后的回答，爱梅特赛尔克摇着头，一脸的遗憾。  
“那就没办法了。”亡者看似伤心的低头，但是再次抬首时脸上却挂着笑意，“还是说这才是你期待的呢……”  
“不是……等……啊——啊啊啊——”那个巨大而炙热的阴茎，正在撬开他的身体，侵入他那个被蹂躏了如此之久的穴口，可怕的尺寸让人类几乎要悲鸣出声，他觉得自己将会被撕裂，然而下体传来得到却并不是疼痛，而是如同获得救赎一般的畅快。  
“让它……抽出来……”  
“你确定？”爱梅特赛尔克的手贴上了人类的腹部，英雄低头才看到那里因为妖异的侵犯而高高隆起，体内那跟巨大的肉棒几乎要碾碎他的内脏，他开始变得难以呼吸。  
就连对方试图抽出的时候，他都觉得自己的五脏六腑会被一并抽出——然而妖异没有那么做，仅仅是稍稍的抽离，它便再一次撞入了他的体内。  
人类听到自己的喉咙里发出了古怪的声音，他的腹部肌肉被从内侧狠狠的击打着，他的雌穴深处并没有相应完善器官，仿佛只是为了贪图更多的快感而生出的淫乱穴口，却因此可以被进入到更深的地方。  
“爱……爱梅特赛尔……哈迪斯……”他难易完整的念出那过长的音节，索性呼唤了无影的另一个名字，他甚至顾不上这是否会让对方感到不快。  
体内恐怖的阴茎正在折磨着他的脏器，然而他却已久因此感到了愉悦，被挤压到了极限的膀胱，逐渐的开始失控，那早就被精液污浊的白色内裤渗开更多的水渍，将包裹其中的阴茎完全的勾勒而出。  
“你刚才就应该这样求我才对。”爱梅特赛尔克用难得温柔的嗓音安抚着他，妖异也在这时候徐徐的退出，也松开了对他的束缚，人类几乎是跌落在无影的身上的，虽然他的下身依旧被妖异控制，双手却紧紧的抓住了爱梅特赛尔克的身体。  
只是，这位亡者没打算就此放过他，他刚刚放松的心因为后穴上传来的热度而再度提起。  
“住，住手——”“放心吧，不会有事的。”无影抚摸着他的背脊，却任由妖异的性器一点点的撑开另一个入口。当它贯穿身体进入其中的时候，人类觉得自己被彻底撕裂了，他呜咽着失去了对自己身体的控制，任由妖异从身后托着他的身体打开他的双腿，将他展示在亡者的面前。  
“你这是哭了吗。”爱梅特赛尔克倾身靠近他，嘴唇滑过了他的眼睑，人类哆嗦着说不出话，直到属于这个男人的火热阴茎，撞入了他曾被被操弄至高潮的甬道。  
它比妖异更为炙热，仿佛是要灼伤他一般，只是插入其中就让他感到战栗。那个刚刚经历过高潮的地方，因为这个火热的入侵者再度兴奋的裹住了对方，甚至分泌出更多的液体，来让抽送变得更为顺畅。  
“看来是我玩过火了……”无影终于承认了自己的失策，与他温柔的语调不同的是，他的侵犯是如此的激烈而热情，“但是你的这个身体……果然很厉害……”  
他并不是什么贪恋性欲的人，但是却终是会栽倒在这个奇妙而异样的肉体上。  
就像是为了隐藏自己失态，他只是稍作念想，那个刚才还保持着安静的妖异便有了动作，让拥抱着他的英雄瞬间攥紧了他的身体。  
“你就这么喜欢它么，一下子就夹得更加紧了。”人类想要否认，可是张开嘴发出的确是高昂而甜腻的呻吟，他只能紧紧地抱着怀里的亡者，试图让身后的妖异距离自己更远一些，哪怕这个亡者也正在用火热的阴茎侵犯着他的身体。  
两个甬道都被彻底的填满着，只是稍稍的动作，都让他迎来失禁般的快感。白色的内裤早就已经被彻底湿透了，爱梅特赛尔克拉扯着它的边缘到极限又忽然松开，布料弹在耻骨上的刺痛和再次被湿黏的布料紧贴的感觉，让人类再也无法忍耐，哆嗦着喷洒出精液以外的东西。  
滚烫的液体淅淅沥沥的低落在 地上，吸收了水分的衣物正在逐渐的瓦解，化作了无数的触手攀附在他的身上，逗弄着他的身体。它们圈住了他还在颤颤巍巍的淌出尿液的阴茎，缓缓的收紧只露出了胀紫的顶端，因为身体的抽搐而是不是的溢出一两滴液体。  
“放开……我想要……”“打倒我拯救世界的大英雄却在我身上失禁可不好。”“不是……”他快要因为这样的羞耻而哭出声来，可是身后直上直下的大幅度抽送连这个机会都不给于，妖异的动作变得凌乱不堪，每次顶弄，都可以感觉到肠道之内涌入一股液体，“太快了……哈迪斯……又要……”  
这个比常人更加敏感的身体在这样粗鲁的操弄中会被轻易的推向高潮，在肠道内扭横冲直撞的阴茎的碾过隐藏在内壁后的敏感点，又因为那毫无节制的力道而一次次膀胱撞击着精囊，优先的空间下，另一个甬道内被挤压至极限，让他更加清晰的感觉到爱梅特赛尔克的存在，那尖锐的刺激让他大脑发麻。  
他在妖异不断加速的射精中，毫无抵抗的一并到达高潮，没有了衣物的遮掩，哪怕遭到了束缚的阴茎，还是断断续续的不断喷溅出黏稠的精液，而在那秘密的雌穴之中，他也感到一阵热流倾泻而出，浇铸在爱梅特赛尔克的性器之上。  
“这样可不行……”爱梅特赛尔克的呼吸变得沉重，他将人类向后退去，身后的妖异也随之消散，英雄发觉自己正坐在洗漱台上，背脊紧贴着那面镜子。他的眼角看到自己狼狈的模样，爱梅特赛尔克显然不会给他更多放松的时间，抬高了他的双腿便开始了抽送。  
对方的体温和重量，都让他的大脑发胀，而来自亡者的亲吻，仿佛会吸走他的生命和理智，让他无法思考任由自己沉沦。在雌穴中肆虐的阴茎，在口腔中扫荡的舌头，都让他无比的贪恋。  
他已经被麻醉的大脑似乎没有察觉到身体的异样，那妖异注入的精液并没有顺着他的肠道流出，而是在他的体内凝结成型。  
“再快一点……哈迪斯……”沉醉于眼前快感的人类主动的拥抱着对方开始摇晃自己的身体，收缩着甬道也试图给予对方更多的欢愉，“再……深一点……”  
“现在倒是变成可爱的样子了。”爱梅塞尔克嘀咕着，这还是他第一次看到人类这幅痴态，他只是伸出舌头，这个淫乱的英雄就会主动的舔舐他，虽然他喜欢对方逞强抗拒的模样，但是偶尔这样乖巧倒也不错。  
因此他没有就这样在人类的体内发泄，而是在享受片刻后便抽出了自己，他抚摸着人类战士的面颊，将自己沾满了爱液的阴茎抽到了对方面前。人类有所犹豫，却还是张开嘴含住了他。  
“真想让你在清醒的时候看看自己现在的样子啊……”这幅淫靡的模样，如此贪婪的舔舐着属于他人的阴茎，甚至急不可耐的吞咽着喷洒在口中的精液。爱梅特赛尔克的情绪极为罕见的变得高昂，他拉扯着人类的身体让对方站立，不顾那张嘴里还沾满了自己的精液便吻了上去。  
柔软的口腔里的扩散的腥臭似乎会连他的脑袋一同麻醉，无影深深的吸了一口气，拖住了人类的臀瓣，又继而向下滑去，他稍稍用力就将对方抬起，再一次将自己插入了那个火热而紧致的甬道。  
但是这还远远不够，他还希望看到这个英雄更加凄惨——更加无措的模样。而先前埋下的种子，似乎已经开始发芽了。  
“看来已经差不多了。”伴随着爱梅特赛尔克的这句话，人类感到体内一阵悸动，肠道之内，有什么东西存在，他恍惚的大脑在这一刻清醒了几分，抬头便对上了爱梅特赛尔克金色的眼睛。  
“什么差不多……”“那个怪物注入到你体内的……卵。”爱梅特赛尔克加重了最后一个字，就像是在印证他说的话，肠道之内的那些东西又涨大了几分，随着肠道的蠕动向下坠去，仿佛他稍稍用力，就能够将其中一枚排出体外。  
“别开玩笑了……”“我看起来像是在开玩笑吗？”爱梅特赛尔克的脸上带着笑意，他用极为温柔的方式亲吻着人类的面庞，却又残忍的伸出手按向了对方的腹部。  
“住手……爱梅特赛尔克……”英雄的声音在发抖，爱梅特赛尔克则又施加了些许力道，“如果不好好的生出来，它们会在你体内孵化的。”  
这句话听起来像是玩笑，但是人类却毫无办法，更何况爱梅特赛尔克此时此刻还深埋在他的体内，对方的轻微抽送，都会带动体内的异物脱离而出，他总是以为自己已经尽力过最为难堪的事情，但是无影却一次次的让他面临更加羞耻的状况。  
在被人操弄着的情况下他还在不断的排出异物留在体内的卵，这些如同鸡蛋大小的卵随着一股又一股满满的热流脱离身体时，都让他的双腿发软。  
即便如此，他的阴茎依旧兴奋的勃起着，会因为产卵的快感而涌出更多的爱液。  
“不要忍着。”爱梅特赛尔克恶劣的加快了抽送，撞击着人类最为敏感的地方，他按压着对方的腹部，让更多的“卵”被排出，它们落在地面上后没多久就会消失，但是英雄显然无暇顾及。  
然而当体内那些所谓的“卵”因为减少，而开始因为对方的抽送相互滚动碰撞时，爱梅特赛尔克却忽然停了下来，他在人类得以喘息时抽出性器，插入了那个因为“产卵”而湿的一塌糊涂的后穴。  
“你——”“嘘……”他不顾人类的呵止，再一次展开了攻势，每一下都准确无误的撞击在男性最为敏感的地方，搅弄着人类体内的异物，在肠道中肆虐，愉悦的看着人类因为快感而啜泣。  
“现在呢，是希望我停下来还是继续？”爱梅特赛尔克牵引着人类的手握住他自己的阴茎，又揉弄着对方红肿的雌穴，多方的刺激让这位英雄彻底的沦陷，“不要停……继续……”人类断断续续的说着，阴茎和雌穴都在不断的涌出爱液，爱梅特赛尔克舔过他眼角的泪液，贴着他的耳畔低语，“那就……”  
-END-


End file.
